warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Imposter101
The Archives User_talk:Imposter101/Archive_1 User_talk:Imposter101/Archive 2 Perpetual stuff what about cloning? Because I kind of had a plan put together and I was hoping my character to be a Perpetual. Primarch11 23:31, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I mean like the original Alexander transfers his memories to a clone. It does not make him a Perpetual, but it allows him to escape death. He could have discovered an STC related to cloning. Also Fabious Bile is skilled at making clones. Primarch11 23:42, June 14, 2017 (UTC) so its possible then? Primarch11 23:48, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Wait, what if I made him a survivor of the Technocracy Auretian Technocracy? That would explain how he had so many STCs. Is that acceptable? Primarch11 23:55, June 14, 2017 (UTC) okay, I did some changes in regards to what he is. Is it good enough? Primarch11 00:21, June 15, 2017 (UTC) RP psychic powers Could you perhaps send me that list of powers that are available for my character to use again? I've seem to have lost it under the flood of messages. ^^' Jaredthefox92 (talk) 17:14, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Can I make an Ordo Mechanicus? Primarch11 03:17, June 17, 2017 (UTC) A quick question Just wondering, how do you make a category page? StrangerThings (talk) 01:23, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I did changes to the page Primarch11 18:39, June 18, 2017 (UTC) please remove my warning on the dragon eagles page-Firehammer2004 Uther Planetary System Please Can i take down the warning noe i have done the Three Pargraph Length Requirement Tou Can Go Check NOW!Icestormshadow (talk) 23:22, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Could you Delete it pleaseIcestormshadow (talk) 16:22, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Polar Flares Could you Take off the Big Warning On my Polar Flares Page i have had it proofreadIcestormshadow (talk) 11:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I was just woundering if I may perhaps host a seperate group roleplay here? Don't worry, I'll continue the other. I just want to try to perhaps use my RP hosting skills to good use here as I do on other places. Is that okay If I try to devise one with someone else? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:56, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Chapter of the Word Bearers Hey, so I got this particular Sandbox that I'm currently trying to make work as a predecessor/roots of what will eventually become a loyalist Chapter through a lot of handwaving and no records. In other words, I'm writing this Chapter of the Word Bearers so I can give a Loyalist Chapter "Blood Ravens Syndrome". My questions are these: What categroies and infobox do I use? Are there any particular rules I should be following? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 13:37, July 5, 2017 (UTC) What's The Standard? Here We Go Again Hey Imposter, oi these noobs! Anyways, might want to check out The Guard of Testimony article again. After you put up the Quality Control tag, apparently the author (Dayofsuffering) thought he was above the law and removed it! Thought you should know. Article is atrocious. Do people not known how to freakin' read the Wiki's rules? I guess these new users don't even bother..sigh.. Yours, Achilles Prime, Humble Adept (talk) 08:36, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello, According to you, my article "the Green Angels" breaches the rules/guidelines, but after reading the rules again, I could not find any rule breaches. Would you please be so kind to specify the rule that I've broken? Wekluiqads (talk) 13:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC)wekluiqads Alright, Hello, I believe i have changed my article so it adheres to rules I might have broken (I still don't know what I did wrong). Would you please check it out again and if it works out please remove the warning tag? Also, if it doesn't, please specify what I've done wrong so I can change it? http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Green_Angels Your help would be much appreciated, Wekluiqads (talk) 13:56, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Well then, Hello, So I've corrected everything that you pointed out to me (thanks for specifying btw) except for the humour template, which I could not find in the Template menu. Would you please help me out? Thanks in advance, Wekluiqads (talk) 14:26, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Talking About Chapters in the Past Tense Hey, So I'm in the process of going throuhg my existing completed pages in an attempt to update them to fir the recent fluff changes brought on by 8th Edition. Now - I'm going to have one of my existing Chapters be destroyed. Should I apply the 'Past Tense' to areas such as 'Chapter Recruitment' and what not? Or would that be unecessary? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 14:27, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imposter101, Thank you for helping me make sure my chapter (Dusk Ravens) falls in line with community guidelines. I'm a biut confused though, as the "How to make a Space Marine Chapter" article suggests there is a way to have a 'good' reason to have a "larger than 1,000 man chapter". What is the process for this. I'm obviously just starting to define my chapter, so much of it is not filled out but there is a reason. I'm happy to discuss it with you, or whoever I need to. The short version is that the Standard Marines geneseed is corrupted and their chapterwas already doomed (new neophytes cannot interface with power armor). They were thought lost in the Noctis Aeterna (no contact possible, fortress found utterly destroyed by forces of chaos post crisis), and were "refounded" as a full Primaris chapter (who, by being Primaris, also do not suffer the same geneseed deficiency). Once rediscovered, the remnants of the original dusk ravens were integrated into the ranks of the Primaris dusk ravens, bringing the total well over 1000. However, these marines are all but guaranteed to perish as time moves forward, and will not be replenished (the chapter will, therefore, eventually become 1000 Primaris strong). I understand if this is not a good enough reason, but I'd like to have a better understanding of what *is* a good enough reason. This integration of the two chapters, and the tension between the doomed old and the disconnected-from-their-heritage-new, is what has drawn me to make my own chapter. I can arbitrarily waste the number of Primaris Marines to fit the requirements of the fanon wiki, but that sort of undermines the angle that inspired me to begin with, making the integration about the need for manpower instead of the need for identity and purpose and hope in the face of guaranteed, inevitable extinction. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, and thank you for your time! JayChay (talk) 18:25, August 10, 2017 (UTC) JayChay Issue Hey Imposter101, I just wanted you to be aware that BattedNutria left me an irate message about 'vandalising' his article (which I believe was the Phantoms Chapter). Not sure why he's beating a dead horse here, as you already chastised me about this issue a month ago and gave me a five-day ban. Since that time, I've stayed away from my overzealous editing tendencies and have kept to myself. Not sure what the issue here, is? I already apologized and ensured him it wouldn't happen again. He also didn't even bother signing his message on my Talk Page, so at first I wasn't even sure who I offended. He also removed my original message from his Talk Page, which I believe is a 'no-no'. Or am I wrong? Anyways, I just didn't want to receive anymore punishment for the same issue, since I already paid the price. Thanks for looking into this. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:24, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Dayofsuffering (talk) 10:00, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Dear Imposter, Can I please check if my article the Guard of Testimony is compliant with the rules. I have really enjoyed working on the artilce whilst looking after my new baby, and want to make sure that its compliant so that I continue to do so. Thank you in advance for your help, Best wishes, Dayofsuffering Greetings Imposter101, I have been editing my pages but it seems like my edits arn't staying for one reason or another, and I save them yet they do not seem to stay. Am I banned? Is someone reversing my edits? Or, am I just not doing something to save them. Also, sorry about quility control I am trying to write in little bits when I have time to. DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 17:33, November 16, 2019 (UTC)DeathReaperEye7 Green Wolves I have had it proof read and have put in the missing categories please remove the warning tag off me page link Here Regards The Last Flare 00:40, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Elementals DEAMONS! DON"T have souls but they CAN still use pyshic Powers. so why can't my race do that? *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2017 (UTC) oh i see now. sorry for not including my ~ ~ ~ ~ last time. they have souls now please take off the NCF tag *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Link here Imposter101 i have already changed that *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 20:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:elementals They have souls now plz take the NCF tag off thanks link here Ashen Thanes Hey Imposter101, I'm the author of the Ashen Thanes chapter and when I saw your Tag, sign, thing, I looked through and made what I think are the nessisary changes. Could you please remove the template thing? Thanks for catching my mistakes Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 07:40, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I am the author of the Astral Leviathans article, i had a strike for multiple infoboxes, and and gramar. I went back and ran the article through spell check and removed the second info box, and the strike is still present i have gone and proof read my article, (astral Leviathans) twice and am not sure what more you want me to do, could you please either proofread it for me or give me more details. Hi, sorry I'm just wondering, I'v proofread my article (Kopus Glen) so I'm not sure if I missed something. I just thought I'd ask at the source. Did I miss anything? Glitch FACE (talk) 10:58, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Alliance War Hey Imposter101, I've continued to write the Alliance War so now it is longer than 3 paragraphs. Can you please remove the Tag saying it's a stub? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 23:33, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Deletion of Lily Edwards this page does not the stated rules or Canon Dying Howl Why did you delete the Char info box and the apparence? *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 23:50, November 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Dying Howl i have had it proofread please take the warning off at your earilest convenence *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 12:38, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I see you checked my short story and found it to be wrong in many things. OK, i understand i clashed with canon but, sorry, I still had no oportunity to read Horus Heresy (not available in my country). The other thing are those templates and categories? I checked help but could not find what -missing user template- means or how to add -categories-? As far as i got it from some articles in Help, it seems to me that you need to know HTML programing in order to post and write here. I have no idea about HTML programming so feel free to delete my stories, you really do no have to wait one month since there is no way I can learn HTML in that time in order to edit them the right way. Selmirije (talk) 13:16, December 7, 2017 (UTC)Selmirije Hello again Hello my friend, I simply wish to ask as to whether or not I can partake in the newest RP session. If not, that is alright. Just let me know when the next RP session is if I am not allowed to join the current ones. Das2Eazy (talk) 04:49, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your answer. I have no experience with this type of webpage so I asked friend of mine to help me. I added categories for both short stories and also user property templates (help page was little bit confusing at first). Also, i completely changed the subject in Story of a Man who reached too far; did some major edits there, added some things and removed others. It is no longer about Tyranids at all. I have read the Rules before first posting here and was aware about canon policy but really had no idea that Tyranid origin (what lurred them here) story is already canonized. I am sorry about that, it was not intentional. Please, check my stories, especially Story of a Man, and see if it is OK now. Once again, thank you for being reasonable. I am new here and i made some mistakes but I will learn and will not repeat them again. Selmirije (talk) 09:18, December 8, 2017 (UTC)Selmirije I would like to host or perhaps just have a Chaos cult themed roleplay. If I could I would just like to have a roleplay like we had before, but this time from a Chaos perspective and have more cultists in the roleplay.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:08, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Very well, I can handle hosting one. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 22:05, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Corpse Wolves Could you point out any mistakes I made and I will try and fix them Thank you Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 04:35, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Corpse Wolves Imposter101 I have had it proofread please take the tag off Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 01:41, January 7, 2018 (UTC) excuse me. could you please remore the orange warning sighns from my page. Whitefang has helped me out with fixing the and adding templates so it should be up to coad. Thanks Deletion Could delete both my Polar Flares and Corpse Wolves pages Links are Polar Flares and Corpse Wolves Thank you Yours Truely Icestormshadow For the Banished!! 02:43, January 11, 2018 (UTC) I did the changes and the chapter only has two Starforts. Is that acceptable? Primarch11 17:44, February 1, 2018 (UTC) I fixed the number of Starforts on the page. Primarch11 22:12, February 4, 2018 (UTC) think you can remove the warning on this page? Primarch11 00:33, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I saw your message about my page (The Citadel of The Light) and I have lengthened the text to respect the 3 paragraphs length rule. --LeBosch42 (talk) 13:46, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey Imposter, I've decided to pursue other interests and hobbies such as content creation for D&D and investing more time into work. As a result, I no longer have time for the pursuits involved with being present on this wiki such as adding to, maintaining, and otherwise working on any of my pages let alone contributing to and offering feedback on other user's pages. This has led me to the conclusion that I no longer wish to have a presence on this wiki and thus have put a number of Candidate for Deletion tags on all of my pages including my articles, my uploaded images, my profile, my talk page, etc. I was hoping you and/or the other admins could take care of this? Thank you very much for all you time and efforts while I've been part of this wiki, and I wish you, the team, and all of this wiki's users the very best! IllumiNini (talk) 03:54, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Delete the Novus Krakens Hi, I'm just here requesting that my article about and everything related to the Novus Krakens be deleted. Thank you Zephrame (talk) 03:44, April 19, 2018 (UTC) WOW. JUST. WOW. FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT NON-ETHNIC RIGHTS!!!!!!! I'VE REPEATEDLY TOLD YOU TO QUIT HARASSING DEMISEXUAL-ALIGNED AMPUTEES, YOU ABLE-BODY-NORMATIVE BIGOT!!!!! you'll literally never understand my celestial amputee struggles!!!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROBLEMATIC ADVICE, YOU MALE-PRIVILEGED NAZI!!!!!!! why should i accept your damn chauvinist opinion???????? you cannot fight white culture using cishet entitlement. im going 2 get h8 for this but check ur fucking binary privilege!!!!!!! screw ur fUCKING THIN PRIVILEGE!!!!! ive repeatedly told. u 2 respect that ATTRACTIVENESS OPPRESSION IS INCREDIBLY ANNOYING!!!!!! why is it so hard for u 2 address me as "jee/jem/jeir", u, thin-elitist, pedophile!!!! ~~oh mY FUCKING GOD!!!~~ ur worse than hitler, U CIS-OVERPRIVILEGED ASSIMILATIONIST!!!!!!! (¬_¬) now go the fuck away. DRINK BLEACH, YOU CHAUVINISTIC DIFFERENTLY ABLED-KINKSHAMING, WHITE-ELITIST ABLEIST. go drown in your own piss!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE AGAINST FREEGANISM & OTHER ETHNICITIES, YOU MALE-NORMATIVE ASSHOLE???? acknowledge that femininity shaming is literally triggering me!!! YOU SHOULD QUIT ABUSING PANROMANTIC, OMNIROMANTIC & AQUEER-SUPPORTING DEMONKINS, YOU UTERUS-BEARER-ELITIST RAPIST!!!!! CAN WE JUST HAVE A POST ABOUT PARAGENDER CAMABS THAT DOESN'T GET CO-OPTED BY CISHET-NORMATIVE PEOPLE????? IT'S NOT MY GODDAMN JOB TO EDUCATE YOU, YOU CIS-PRIVILEGED MRA!!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!! no one cares about your damn rape-apologist uterus-bearer opinion, you cisgender-privileged chauvinist!!!!!! feel free to unfollow &/or block/ignore me. I'M GOING TO GET HATE FOR THIS BUT I LITERALLY HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE, YOU MIDDLE CLASS-PRIVILEGED FEMSCUM!!!!!!! HOW CAN IT BE SO DIFFICULT TO STOP ABUSING ASIAN LADYTYPES, YOU CISHET-OVERPRIVILEGED PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!! STOP ERASING POMOPLATONIC & HIJRA-ALIGNED SPIRITS, YOU HETERO-OVERPRIVILEGED CHAUVINIST!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST FEMINISM????? FUCK YOUR MARGINALIZATION OF THIRD-GENDER-TYPE CAMABS!!!!!! why is it so hard for you to show some respect for fat love, you thin-normative anti-feminist!!! please leave me alone. THIS. IS. NOT. OKAY. WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I RESPECT YOUR PHALLOPHOBIC FEMINAZI OPINION????? ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I'M LITERALLY A CATKIN THIS WEEK, YOU HETERO-OVERPRIVILEGED OPPRESSOR!!!!!!!! how is it so difficult to stop dehumanizing pangender, multisexual & pararacial-identifying victims, you cisgender-privileged assimilationist!!!!! YOU'RE LITERALLY THE WORST PERSON ALIVE, YOU MIDDLE CLASS-ELITIST TROLL!!!!!!! you should quit denying anthrosensual-type radfems, you gender-overprivileged MRA!!!!! no one cares about your damn hitler cishet opinion!!!!! i'm 100% done. OMG THIS WEEK I'M ANDROROMANTIC, SO FUCKING ADDRESS ME AS "JEE/JEM/JEIR" & NOT "ZHE/ZHIM/ZHER"!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I'M LITERALLY A POLYKIN THIS MONTH!!! is it so fucking difficult to fucking address me as "hu/hum/hus", you cisgender-privileged classist!!!!! i've already told you to accept that non-ethnic entitlement keeps me from having any damn rights!!!!!! i hope your fucking asshole prolapses, you binary-normative nazi!!!!! YOU CAN BE A TULPAAMOROUS CAMAB & STILL HAVE CIS PRIVILEGE!!!! try again, kyriarchist. GET FUCKED WITH A CACTUS, YOU HETEROPHOBIC NONRACIAL-BODY-POLICING, ABLE-BODY-NORMATIVE RADSCUM, and CHOKE ON A BAG OF DICKS, YOU FEDORA-WEARING POMOPLATONIC-DENYING, WHITE WOMYN-OVERPRIVILEGED FASCIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 03:56, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Deletion of my pages Hi, I'm here to request the deletion of my pages. I feel out of place here and I've decided it's my time to go. Thank you. TireKhorne (talk) 04:25, April 19, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Hey Imposter. Wondering if I could set up a new RP. Its gonna be set in the Periphery since the last time I tried a collab located in thereabouts area it worked out surprisingly well. Trying for the same thing here only this time in a Dark Heresy/Necromunda type RP this time around. Thoughts? StrangerThings (talk) 00:45, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Chaos Hi Imposter, I'm thinking of making a Chaos Undivided warband. Is it acceptable for them to be worshippers of Hashut or Necoho ? Green47 (talk) 12:18, July 2, 2018 (UTC) OK, I'll accept that. However, I should add that there is an article The Society of the Menacing Rat where the cult worships the Horned Rat. As the Horned Rat is also only from Fantasy Battle, there has to be some consistency. The article is well-written, so it should stay as it is. Still, I argue that either Hashut and Necoho can be used in addition to the Horned Rat, or none of those gods can be used. I'll go with whatever you and the other admins decide. Green47 (talk) 14:23, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Use of article concepts outside the wiki Imposter, you may have read a fanfiction I've done that involves several of the articles I've made, such as Pink Decimators , Order of the Sacred Grove , Star Rajas , and Avrolanc. I know the concept is non-canon friendly (being set in 2018) but I was wondering if there were ways to use the content anyway. For example, could I say on this wiki that instead of the story being set on Earth 2018, the story is set on a Civilized World? Could I also convert Archaon Everchosen into an unidentified non-Astartes Chaos Lord? PS: If you want, please can you also give your review on the story in general? You are an expert on 40k so I'd value your opinion. Green47 (talk) 15:30, July 23, 2018 (UTC) OK, I've read your answer. I do not wish to transfer the story here. It's just that I was using elements first used here there, and am considering updating the articles to fit that in a canon-friendly manner. I have no wish to transfer the story here. Then there's your review. Well, I said you are an expert on 40k, so I value your opinion as I said. I should add though that I know other experts and there are some elements I need to bring up. #The Sororitas are not watching Buffy ''etc for 'strong role models;. This was never stated in the story. They're watching it simply for having strong women- in other words, people like them. That's all. I'd have thought that would be obvious. #The general consensus is that Space Marines would be barely noticed in London. At best, they're just someone in a costume. #In what way is Earth too liberal apart from the religious tolerance? The consensus of the other 40k experts is that Earth is comparable to many loyal 40k worlds in moral standards, and official 40k novels often uphold this. #The Imperium is as ruthless as ever, with the exception that they have to avoid killing any M3 person to avoid a paradox. The only people they can hate are the Chaos forces. There are no xenos to hate. The Commissars don't shoot anyone because they don't need to as there are no cowards. There are no executions in the hotels by anyone because that is against the rules of the hotel- a principle upheld by ''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. Disciplinarians instead resort to psychological methods. #Any slip-ups, such as the Imperial Fist choosing to discuss art with Lucius the Eternal, are understandable. The Fist does not want to attack Lucius because he knows the rules. That the Fist chose to do this rather than leave is brought up by the Inquisitor. #The modern weaponry point is for the most part irrelevant. Nobody was seeking a conflict with modern Earth, in fact they were trying to avoid it. Also, the general consensus with the experts is that much of 40k would find most modern weapons an annoyance at best. Green47 (talk) 06:09, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Janus Clique Idea Hey Imposter, I saw that you are writing a page for Alpha Legion within the Eressa Sector and simply wanted to throw out the idea of using my character from the Chaos RP as a potential agent of the Janus Clique. Whether or not you want to utilize 'Aison Kres' is up to you, just wanted to throw out the option. Just out of curiousity, is the Clique something you want to keep as a personal project for yourself or were you planning on having it be a community project as well? Doomhammer015 (talk) 21:01, July 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Janus Clique Idea No worries! I totally understand. I may have some ideas down the line that I could pass on to you once I start to add on some more meat to my Magos Explorator Page. Inflitrated agent(s), assassinations, sabotage, etc, from the Clique against the Explorator Fleet would add some spice imo. Maybe even some unsanctioned/heretical ties between an agent of the clique and a few personnel from the fleet. Up to you of course! Doomhammer015 (talk) 19:21, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Had an idea for an Eressa Sector Eldar character(name anyway, don't have anything beyond that) Farseer Osumar. picturing him in black, like Ulthwe. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:53, August 12, 2018 (UTC) New RP Hey Imposter, apologies for the delay responding. I’ve had a crazy two weeks of work and haven’t had much time to look at the wiki recently. I’m interested in participating in the RP, what is the setting? Doomhammer015 (talk) 23:13, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Awesome! That sounds like a fun scenario. Are we posting our characters on the forums here or in the discord? Doomhammer015 (talk) 17:56, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Got it. I'm thinking about using my Alpha Legionary from RPG2. After all that money and precious material he acquired, it would be interesting to develop his character further. He did acquire some gene-seed and power armor, would it be alright if he led a small band of like 3 - 6 marine operatives he's raised and trained himself? Maybe like two loyal followers and others spread throughout the planet. They'd probably take on the guise of Blood Angels. I'm thinking his goal would be to steal some archeotech from the traitors and xenotech from the Tau whilst gaining more influence/money from the Imperium. What are your thoughts? Since it's your RP, I wanted to run the idea by you before posting anything in the official forum. Doomhammer015 (talk) 21:28, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Cool! And no worries, I just want to help make the RPing as smoothe as possible. I'll post my character in the forum (I'm making a bogus character profile of a Blood Angel with small hints about his origin) while I send you the full list of wargear, personnel, and backstories elsewhere. Regarding how those operatives would work. I think I'd tell you on here what my character would like them to do, and you determine how effective they are/if they succeed or fail. That way I don't accidentally meta-game and you can maybe weave their actions into your story without everyone else knowing exactly who my character is or my goals are. This would also help to prevent the RP forum getting cluttered with information not directly involving the group and prevent other players meta-gaming by accident too. Doomhammer015 (talk) 22:33, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imposter, just posted my character. Here is the information for the rest of the material and personnel on the planet: 3 artificially enhanced human agents like from the HH book "Legion", one in Tau occupied territory and one in the Imperial held Golgotha. The other is piloting the void craft that brought the group to the planet. The two on planet have vox-casters and small hideout where they each keep a lasgun and binoculars. In the void craft (that Douchard Bagge gave them last RP), Cyradon or "Aison Kres" keeps two extra suites of Power Armor, a gene-seed extractor, extra bolter ammunition, food, money, and other miscellaneous gear. 1 Astartes infiltrator, armed with a bolter and the same gear as those on planet. However, he carries a vox-caster and his armor is painted camouflage. His role is advanced reconnaissance overlooking Golgotha from a distance, looking for hostile movement to the city and is meant to guide Aison to his targets. Does that sound ok or is it too much? Doomhammer015 (talk) 00:07, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imposter, Aison just asked for Omega to reach out to Epsilon (the agent in Tau Space) and for Alpha to reach out to Zeta (the agent in Imperial Space) to get reports on their level of infiltration and if they can report anything useful as of yet. I want to avoid the back and forth dialogue being on the RP but I think having the interaction between the agents should still make it in (leaving some room for speculation from everyone else). Also, I'll leave it up to you what amount of chaos influence within Aison begins creeping forth whenever he uses his abilities. Maybe even having the rogue psyker in our group sense something off whenever I cast a more powerful ability might be interesting. Up to you of course! Doomhammer015 (talk) 04:48, September 24, 2019 (UTC) No worries man. Uni is just as important, if not more important, as work. And definitely, I want to help ensure you have a little extra fun on your end messing with some of the characters haha. Help delay the inevitable burnout that hits us writers by giving you a little more to play with on your end. And sounds good. It'll be fun trying to balance the secrecy, corruption, and intelligence throughout the fighting of the RP. I wonder if perhaps I can turn a few of my fellow players to the dark gods as well, maybe create some future NPCs (friend and foe) or characters for us to grow in future campaigns. Reach out if you need anything from my end! Doomhammer015 (talk) 21:29, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imposter, Aison is trying to vox ''Hydra ''(the inflitrated Astartes overlooking Golgotha) the few moments before voxing the Scions. He's asking for a report on his position and what movements he's noticed from his position. Doomhammer015 (talk) 00:27, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Again, no worries man. School is always tough when it starts back up after a break. For future reports and such, I like the approach you took with Hydra's response. I think I will use more dialogue so that it is more fluid rather than a kind of report, roll dice, and response kind of thing. Aison replies, "Copy. Viper Squad inbound to target. New objective. Locate local partisan strongholds and relay coordinates. Viper out." Aison then speaks to Beta via their internal comms, "After the coming battle, send communications to Epsilon and Zeta. Have each attempt to induct more agents into the ring. We need more information." Doomhammer015 (talk) 05:48, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imposter, hope all is well in school so far. Out of curiousity, what extent am I allowed to go into the other rule books for Dark Heresy regarding my own corruption in the RP? I've been reading through the different books and found the Dark Pacts and familiars to be interesting concepts, are those options for him later down the line for the RP? And regarding Aison's psychic powers, he is also slightly into sorcery, so I'm wondering how that can be incorporated without being super obvious. I remember in the last RP he used the Tzeentchian Flames or something similar to that, so I'm wondering if I can play that off as "pyromancy" but have it described by you as having the mutating effects rather than burning effects. Obviously some guys are seeing "Cyradon" as a radical based on his beliefs but I think it would be interesting to have the psyker and aeldari notice some things that the others don't. Apologies if this is a lot, I figured I'd ask everything at once to avoid so much back and forth. Doomhammer015 (talk) 19:53, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Got it. Makes sense to me. Perils should make it even more interesting so I don't mind haha. So I assume that the group won't understand Black Speech so I'll mention what my character says here, "Tell your masters Alpharius wishes to make a Pact." Doomhammer015 (talk) 21:00, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Aison feels disgusted having the creature creeping into his mind, he focusses his attention on the body of his cousin using it as an anchor to imagine the appearance of the neverborn. "Knowledge", he replies, "I seek power through knowledge and I am willing to pay whatever price is necessary. I will await your reply." Doomhammer015 (talk) 03:27, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Aison ponders a moment. “I will bring you into this world and serve you, but you must spare my servants and grant me autonomy to build a warband of my own. I can serve you better with mortal servants at my command. Promise me that and the power of knowledge....and I am yours.” Doomhammer015 (talk) 02:26, October 20, 2019 (UTC) With the hiss of his helmet sealing, Aison examines the alert and immediately opens his vox. "We have an attempted breach. End all chatter. Viper Squad, on me." Motioning to his brothers to follow him into the tunnels, the Alpha Legionary waits until the squad is a beyond earshot of the rest of the party. Once perceived to be at a safe distance, Aison promptly turns to Beta and grabs him by the collar of his armor, shoving the marine into the tunnel's wall while pointing an accusing finger at him. "What the hell is going on! You are in charge of our communications. How is our vox getting breached?" Doomhammer015 (talk) 06:08, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Aison’s grip loosens, letting Beta move from the wall. He stands silently, wondering what to do. After a few minutes, Aison looks up at Beta, “Keep him confused, do what you can to throw him off our scent. And if possible, plant a virus, even scrap-code if that’s something you can do. He thinks us blind to his attempts, so his defenses will be down. Make him pay for his meddling. But keep me posted on his progress. In the mean time, send a message to Hydra. Tell him exactly what I say now: ‘Viper squad’s communications are in jeopardy. Going silent until further notice. Your mission, investigate the Tau armory and attempt to locate the Tau leader commanding their armor.’ ” As for our next move, we will wait for the partisans to rally here. In the mean time, you three investigate the people already here, see if there are any that seem open to bettering their lot in life and are less pious in their loyalty to this rotting imperium. I will slowly begin inducting the psyker into the darkness and corrupt his soul beyond redemption. Our warband will grow here. Doomhammer015 (talk) 15:13, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Cyradon approaches his brothers and addresses them through their vox, "The Magos is not nearby, therefore our vox is clear for now. There's been a development. Skitarii of the Mechanicum and more Scions have made planetfall above us. This has forced my plans to need to move ahead faster. See to it you get more acolytes soon. Beta, get a report from Hydra, see if he found the armory and if so, what he can see. Also ask if he sees the commander we have a bounty for. I will speak to the Partisan leader, we must either strike soon, or prepare for a Tau assault against the region." Doomhammer015 (talk) 02:08, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Quick fyi Hey hey, just so you know, the planet where the 85th hail from, Carcaern VI, is culturally influenced by the early medieval Anglo-Saxons. As such, its people, Guardsmen and Scions included, have old Anglo-Saxon names. Wilfrith, Leofric, Aesc are all examples of this. Also, they speak with a Yorkshire dialect. Aye, we were actually working on some stuff. We're bringing in a squad of Scions, overseen by one Commissar Aethelred Osbeorn, sent to whip the planetary forces into shape. Hi Imposter. Are you still hanging out at the discord? Zixes (talk) 12:33, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Ok, done. --Zixes (talk) 15:04, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your help anyway, Emperor protects! DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 23:53, November 16, 2019 (UTC)DeathReaperEye7